rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Necrocurse – Grip of the Dead
frame|Necrocurse – Grip of the Dead thumb|right|300 px Grip of the Dead von Necrocurse aus Uddevalla, Schweden, ist ihr seit 9 Jahren erwartetes Debütalbum. Es ist am 11. März 2013 bei Pulverised Records erschienen. *Swedish Death Metal – 11 Tracks, 40:27 min Grip of the Dead ist oldschool Death Metal der Stockholmer Schule mit ganz leichtem Black Metal-Einschlag. *'Video-Clip' – (3:55 min) - zum Track The Devil Cobra Seit einer Single von 2014 hat man nichts mehr von Necrocurse gehört. : → Siehe auch Tormention – Hunger for Flesh, Revel in Flesh – Manifested Darkness, Lifeless – Godconstruct Review im RockHard Volkmar Weber gibt Grip of the Dead im RH #311 vom April 2013 unterhaltsam aber inhaltsarm 8,0: "Wo Hellbutcher (Nifelheim) mit von der Partie ist, kann der Kult nicht weit sein. '''Necrocurse' sind ein weiteres soziokulturelles Projekt, mit dem die schwedische Regierung auffällige Mittvierziger von der Straße holen möchte. Obwohl diverse Projekte der Herren (Runemagick, Sacramentum, Swordmaster, Pagan Rites) bereits im Jugendalter Steuergelder verschlangen, huldigt das Gros nach wie vor Satan, Alkohol und schlechten Frisuren.'' Weil Gelder in Europa klamm sind, holten Stockholmer Behörden die asiatischen Therapiespezialisten von Pulverized aus Singapur mit ins Boot, die bereits Amon Amarth 1996 ihren ersten Gruppenaufhalt in einer Reha spendiert hatten. Trocken sind die deswegen zwar immer noch nicht, aber sie pöbeln zumindest keine Omas auf der Straße mehr an und nehmen Tieren nicht mehr das Essen weg. Ob solche hohen Ziele auch für '''Necrocurse' gelten können, darf anno 2013 aber bezweifelt werden. Solange man unter der Ägide von Andy LaRoque an Songs arbeitet, pisst man zumindest nicht in den Stadtgarten. Und im Gegensatz zu einem äußert destruktiv auftretenden Duo aus Norwegen ist das Quintett Necrocurse kollektiv zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Manilla Road nicht die geilste Band der Welt waren. Vielmehr orientiert man sich an historisch überholten, aber dennoch aus therapeutischer Sicht vielversprechenden Ansätzen der klassischen Stockholmer Schule der frühen neunziger Jahre."'' Tracklist von Grip of the Dead Grip of the Dead hat 11 Tracks und dauert 40:27 min. *'Album-Trailer' – (6:23 min, vom 30.01.2013) *Album-Trailer-1 – (1:38, vom 26.12.2012) *Album-Trailer-2 – (1:14, vom 28.12.2012) Es sind Tracks von 02 / 2014 vorhanden. : 01 – Preludium Of Devastation – 1:25 – Intro 02 – Necrocurse – 3:46 – 03 – Rotten in the Dark – 4:12 – 04 – The Devil Cobra – 3:56 – 05 – Ripping Darkness (The Destroyer) – 3:46 – 06 – Death Metal Rebels – 3:42 – 07 – Morbid Maniacs – 3:35 – 08 – Speed to the Grave – 4:27 – 09 – Grip of the Dead – 3:45 – 10 – Coffin Breakers – 3:10 – 11 – Infernal Rebellion – 4:43 – Live-Versionen Es gibt nur ein paar Live-Mitschnitte von kleinen Club-Konzerten. *'Speed to the Grave' – (4:27 min) - vom 13.01.2012, offiziell *Speed to the Grave – (4:08 min) - aus Uddevalla, Anfang 2012 *Grip of the Dead – (9:27 min) - vom Kill Town Death Fest 2012 Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Grip of the Dead: *Stormbringer.at – Review: 3,5 / 5 *XXL-Rock – Review XL / XXL *Metal1.info – Review: 7,5 / 10 Weitere Links: *'Bandcamp' – alle Songs des Albums *RH-Forumsthread – ein Mini-Thread *Pulverised – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma - (8,00 $) Kategorie:RH 311 Kategorie:Death Kategorie:Okay